With A Little Courage
by Leaving-My-Mark
Summary: A bunch of ficlets w/ aprox. 200 words. Based off of weekly prompts. This week's prompt: "Finally alone in the girls' dormitory, Lily Evans let the tears flow freely. 'I don't understand,' she murmured to herself." R&R please!
1. All I've Got Left is My Pride

**So over on a site called Muggle Net Interactive, (MNI), there's this weekly prompt thing that I do where you take the given quote and work it into a ficlet with 200 words or less (although you're allowed to go a little over that). I decided to start posting these ficlets on here for anyone interested in reading them. For each one, I'll post the fic, of course, the word count, and the prompt I had to use.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that these ficlet may include. You know that WB puts out the movies, JKR wrote the books, and I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**"All I've got left is my pride."**

Poor Neville lay on the ground again, winded after another dreadful flying lesson. His head was pounding, his wrist was a little tender, and he knew the inevitable jeers were coming—he could already hear Malfoy and his cronies cackling away, and the first-year heaved a sigh and lowered his head in shame.

Footsteps were suddenly making their way across the open grass of the pitch and over to him. Refusing to lift his head, he could only assume it was Madame Hooch. When he heard the owner of the footsteps sigh, "Not again, Longbottom," he was sure it was her.

"Nothing's broken this time; I-I'm fine," he assured her in a feeble tone as she assisted him off the ground.

"Best have Madame Pomfrey check you out, anyway. Off you go, Longbottom." She gave him a pat on the shoulder as a signal to get going. Slowly and sulkily, Neville began to make his way off the pitch.

"All I've got left is my pride," He muttered, feeling glum but trying to reassure himself that at least he had something left.

"Try not to break any bones on the way, Longbottom!" Sneered Draco Malfoy from behind him, and his heart sank.

And then not even his pride remained.

**Word Count: 209**


	2. I Can't Protect You From That

**Prompt: "I can't protect you from that."**

A wary blonde haired woman sat in an armchair by the fire looking up at her white-blonde haired son who was standing before her looking quite determined. He had his arms folded and his eyes set upon her in a fierce and determined manner, while she was having trouble stopping herself from biting her nails with anxiety.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked with a fretful look upon her face. "This is a serious decision."

"Yes, mother, I'm sure of this! I want to do it." His jaw was set firmly and his voice was sharp and insistent. He wasn't backing out. There was no backing out now.

"I'm just afraid that you'll—" There was a watery gleam in her eyes which nearly made him roll his own grey ones.

"I'll be fine," he seethed through clenched teeth as his patience grew thin.

"I'm worried about you, darling. If you decide to back out—"

"I won't!" He nearly shouted. He wanted to do this and he was ready for it. He was sixteen; he was old enough to choose a side.

"—but if you do, or you fail to complete a task, well…I can't protect you from that. You're my only child, Draco, and I can't lose you."

**Word Count: 214**


	3. Is It Really Worth It?

**"Is It Really Worth It?"**

_A/N: This one used to be much, MUCH shorter. It was originally 215 words, but because I liked it so much and thought it could be added on to, I decided to write more and add some stuff in (since there was no longer a word limit I had to abide by). There's no word count at the end of this because of that. I do realize that the focus does kind of shift of attention from Remus to Peter, but it's like that because...well, you'll see. This is one of my favorite prompts I wrote (not that I'm trying to be pompous, but every writer has a few rare pieces that they're proud of), so I hope you enjoy it as well!  
_

The past three days had been rough. Remus had received very little sleep, and the lonely hours as a young werewolf in the Shrieking Shack were torturous. He was tired and exhausted, yet anxious to get back inside the castle. Thinking about the journey back through the passage in the Whomping Willow, across the grounds, and up the stairs inside the castle, however, made Remus want to simply stay here just a little longer.

_No,_ he thought, _I have to leave now._ The other Marauders were waiting for him and he knew how impatient they could get. If he didn't leave now, he was sure to hear three pairs of footsteps ascending the stairs to come and retrieve him soon enough.

After changing into the spare outfit he'd brought with him three days ago when he'd headed up here around sunset, Remus left the clawed up room and trekked through the passage which he did not fail to remember was built especially for him. _Dumbledore is too kind,_ he thought. _I shouldn't be here, but I am._

As Remus entered the warm and inviting red and gold common room for the first time in three days, he was greeted by James, who looked ready to burst with excitement about something he couldn't wait to tell him, and Sirius and Peter, who were standing right beside him looking equally enthusiastic.

"Remember that little talk we had about us keeping you company?" James asked.

"James"—he let out a sigh—"I told you that it won't work. I won't let you three put your lives at risk like that. I could kill you all!"

"But what if we became Animagi? Then we could keep you company and you wouldn't be able to hurt us!"

"It would still be too difficult. You three are _third years_, and I doubt you could do it even if you and Sirius are two of the brightest students here at Hogwarts. And it's too risky. I could still hurt you, and the transformation could go horribly wrong. Is it really worth it? Tell me, James, is it worth that risk?"

"For you? Of course it is, isn't it, mates?" James said, looking to Sirius and Peter for support. The two of them nodded determinedly.

"No," Remus said sternly. "I won't allow it."

Sirius stepped forward and laid a hand down on his friend's shoulder, then said, "Too bad, Moony, because we're not taking no for an answer."

"You three don't need to do this, I'll be fine on my own!" Remus insisted with a more impatient and infuriated expression crossing his face.

"Come on, Remus, we know you don't enjoy those nights alone as a werewolf. There's no need to be modest," Sirius said, teasing his friend a little.

"You're right, Sirius, I don't. But it doesn't matter; I won't let you three put your lives as risk just to keep me company during a full moon. This is _my_ furry little problem, not yours," He reminded them. He even managed to slip in a light joke, but they still weren't budging.

"We'll be fine, Remus. We've done more dangerous things, haven't we?" said James, a slightly reminiscent grin on his face.

"Of course we have," muttered Peter, who hadn't spoken up until now. He was shy and fidgety as usual, but he managed to keep the stutter out of his voice. "This isn't any different."

"_Your_ fury little problem is _our_ furry little problem," added Sirius.

"Firstly, I don't think we have done anything as dangerous as trying to become Animagi; Secondly, this is completely different, Peter; and thirdly, my problem is mine alone. My burden to bear and _only _mine, Sirius." He stepped around the three of them and finally made his way over to the sofa sitting before the fire. As he sat down and made himself comfortable, he was tempted to fall asleep right there on the sofa, but that wasn't going to happen with his three best friends around. They weren't finished arguing with him yet.

"Please, Remus, let us try!" James insisted. He, Sirius, and Peter were now standing in front of him, blocking his view of the fire and soaking up it's warmth.

"You'll be glad we did later," Sirius piped in.

"No, I'm not"—he yawned, which surprised him. Sleep was coming on quickly—"going to let you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and would love to get some sleep." Remus got up and lightly pushed the others aside, then headed to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. Standing at the foot of them he turned around to sternly look back at the three other Marauders. "This conversation isn't finished yet," he said, pointing a finger at them. Then he turned back around and headed upstairs.

"Alright, Peter, it's your turn to scurry off to the library, sneak into the Restricted Section, and bring back any books you can find on the subject of how to become an Animagus. As soon as Remus is asleep I'll run up to the dormitory and grab the cloak for you to take."

"But I don't—What if I get caught?" Peter stuttered. He hated being chosen for these types of missions. Why did he have to go do it? Why couldn't Sirius or James, who were much better at sneaking around and breaking rules than he was, go instead?

"You'll be fine," Sirius assured him, patting him on the back. James did the same.

"No worries. Just keep calm," the bespectacled boy told him.

Peter nodded weakly. _Right. Keep calm and don't get nervous. _It was easier said than done.


	4. You Have Been Named the Legal Guardian

**"You have been named as the legal guardian."**

Augusta Longbottom scanned through the document in her hands with her aging eyes. As she finished reading it, her face contorted into an unpleasant frown and she grunted, sounding irritated and displeased.

The man across the desk from her tried to understand the grumbling that followed, but couldn't make out a word. "Mrs. Longbottom?" he asked hesitantly and cautiously.

Augusta looked at him. "What?"

"Have you read it over?"

"This?" She waved the paper he referred to. "'Course I read it over. You think I'm slow? Think I'm too old? Think I don't understand it?"

"No, no, I wasn't implying anything of the sort!" he amended quickly. He wanted to remain on this woman's pleasant side—if she had one—until he was finished and no longer had to deal with her. "You have been named as the legal guardian of Neville Longbottom."

"I know that. I can read." She mumbled a bit more, and he managed to catch a few words this time. It sounded like she was talking about her son and daughter-in-law, the writers of the document. "Foolish, irresponsible, incapable…"

"Do you agree to be Neville Longbottom's guardian until he is seventeen?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he grows up not to be a wuss who can't take care of himself."

**Word Count: 213**

_A/N: I thought Neville's mother wouldn't be the grieving sort, and she wouldn't pity her son and daughter-in law. I also figured she'd agree to be Neville's guardian because she figured she could try to teach him to be a strong, resilient boy who could take care of himself, because she thought his parents were. Once again, please review and let me know what you think, and tell me whether you think I did alright with Augusta Longbottom's character._


	5. Do What I Tell You

**"Do what I tell you and everything will be just fine."**

Draco was panicking, and Severus could sense it. He could see it, too. The boy couldn't stop pacing he was so jittery. He couldn't keep his cool; he looked white and petrified, and had looked about the same ever since he'd been assigned his mission by Voldemort.

"Draco, compose yourself," Severus's low voice ordered sharply. Draco turned to face him, doing his best to look brave and composed. "Have you thought of anything yet?" The blond teen shook his head dizzyingly in response. "I urge you to come up with something soon," Snape told him, and Draco's fear suddenly diminished well enough for him to step forward and defend himself.

"Don't you think I've been trying? I've been thinking for _hours_ ever since I got the order to kill off the old coot!" Draco told him, teeth clenched and eyes flaring.

"Don't raise your voice to me," Severus replied in a dangerous voice.

"What am I supposed to do?" The boy demanded impatiently.

"Do what I tell you and everything will be just fine," Snape assured him, sounding irritated. "Stay calm—you _cannot_ lose your focus, Draco! And keep thinking. Return to me when you think you've got a plan that's worth listening to."

**Word Count: 204**


	6. A Whole Barrel Full

**"Imagine that--a whole barrel full. This must be my lucky day!"**

Argus Filch was making his regular daily rounds around the castle, his eyes peeled for trouble and the makers of it.

So far, he had no luck, but he knew there had to be something going on, especially with the Weasley twins around. They caused him more trouble than James Potter, Sirius Black, and their group of friends had.

Argus had never managed to bust the orange-haired twins—they were too good at not being caught—but he swore he would one day, or you could hang him up in the dungeons by his thumbs for a week.

But today, it seemed, was Filch's lucky day, for as he rounded the corner, his sharp old eyes spotted Fred and George Weasley in the act of pushing a heavy barrel on its side down the hall.

"We need to pick up the pace, George; this barrel of dung bombs needs to get to the shop right away!" said Fred. "We've got customers waiting!"

Shop? Customers? Dung bombs? "Imagine that—a whole barrel full. This must be my lucky day!" Filch gave his most unctuous grin, then followed after the boys, not ready to bust them just yet, because he wanted to see exactly where this shop was. He had them nailed this time.

**Word Count: 212**

_A/N: I'm not sure if I nailed Filch's character down. Let me know if you think otherwise, and what you think of this prompt in general. Thanks!_


	7. Funny How Your Eyes Look Away

**"Funny how your eyes always look away when you say that."**

Ginny Weasley took a seat in the compartment across from the strange but friendly Luna Lovegood, who happened to be a good friend. While others thought of Luna's oddness as a repelling magnet of sorts, Ginny found it to be quite the opposite.

Looking up from an edition of the Quibbler, which for whatever bizarre reason she was reading upside down, Luna smiled dreamily in greeting.

"Hi, Luna."

"Are you going to be joining the DA again this year?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Ginny replied. She wouldn't dream of not being in it. It was one of the best things that had happened to her so far at Hogwarts.

"Me, too. Is it because you like Harry?" Luna asked, and Ginny, though she didn't show it, was taken completely by surprise by that question.

Like any girl with a crush on a guy that she didn't want others to know about, Ginny denied it. "What? I don't like Harry. What gave you that idea?"

"I've seen the way you look at him."

Ginny shook her head and laughed lightly, looking at the front cover of Luna's Quibbler. "No, I swear, Luna, I don't like Harry."

"It's funny how your eyes always look away when you say that," said Luna, and Ginny cringed. Busted.

**Word Count: 213**

_A/N: Luna has a tendency to say blatant and uncomfortable things to people, and Ginny would never admit to liking Harry, so I thought this was a realistic scenario. Let me know what you think in a review!_


	8. Minor Setback

**"At the end of the day, I expect to look back on this as a minor setback."**

As Lily Evans stomped off, her nose in the air and her temper running high, James Potter made one last attempt to try to get her to come back and talk to him.

"Wait, Lily! Can I just say—?"

"No._ Goodbye, James,_" she replied sharply, not even sparing a glance back at him or faltering in her step as she marched on toward the castle, unable to tolerate anymore of James Potter's arrogant attitude. This was the last straw. She wasn't going to even consider hearing what he had to say anymore.

For once, James didn't chase after her. He watched her march off, and when he lost her as she walked into a crowd of third years, he turned back around to face his two closest friends, Remus and Sirius, who weren't the least bit surprised that their friend had once again been rejected. They were there for him just like every other time.

"At the end of the day," he said, "I expect to look back on this as a minor setback." He wasn't giving up on Lily Evans yet. No matter how many times she walked away, James would keep on trying until he had her.

**Word Count: 200**


	9. You Can't Do That!

**"You Can't Do That!"**

Hermione Granger hung up the phone and turned to her fiancé, that accomplished and successful smirk on her face. "It's all in place," she sighed contentedly.

Ron was looking puzzled. Once again, it seemed he had completely forgotten. "What do you mean? What's all in place?"

"Dinner, remember? We're having dinner with your parents and mine over at the Burrow; your mother insisted." _Honestly, Ronald_, she thought with another loud sigh and a roll of the eyes in annoyance.

"What? You can't do that!" His eyes were wide with disbelief and horror. "It'll be a disaster! There'll be so much magic going on at once your parents won't be able to take it all in!"

Hermione, despite herself, laughed at him. "I've already arranged it with your mother. And it _won't_ be a disaster. My parents have seen me perform magic before, and they won't be overburdened by how much magic they're seeing—they're actually quite excited about it…"

Despite her reassurances, however, Ron continued to melt in horror while contemplating the upcoming dinner with his and her parents. As far as he could tell, it was going to be long and awful and unbearable.

**Word Count: 195**


	10. I Think I Survived Pretty Good

**Prompt: "I think I survived pretty good, actually. You should see everybody else."**

The game was over and the rain had ceased. As the family of four walked back to the car, Harry turned to his son and looked at him while smiling. "You look awful, Albus," he teased.

Al was covered with a thick coat of mud from his head to his toes, some of it still wet. He sported several grass stains upon his uniform around the elbows and knees, and his lower lip was currently bleeding. The small red line contrasted with the color of his skin and the dark brown color of the mud that was covering it. The boy looked rather pleased with himself and content about his team being victorious after a tough soccer match, even though he walked with a limp.

"I think I survived pretty good, actually. You should see everyone else," he told his father, chuckling and pointing back toward the field.

"Harry, you told me that Muggle soccer wasn't nearly as bad as Quidditch!" Ginny said.

"It's not. No one's ever gone missing or died playing soccer like they have playing Quidditch."

"People have died playing Quidditch?!" Al swallowed. "That's it, I'm sticking to Muggle soccer!"

"Coward," James muttered from beside his father.

"James! Quiet," Ginny ordered.

**Word Count: 204**


	11. You Have No Idea

**"You have no idea."**

It was only their first evening at Hogwarts, and already Fred and George Weasley were making plans to wreak havoc when a voice caught their attention.

"Hey look, here come the house ghosts!" As the twins and many other Gryffindors followed the direction of the student's finger, they saw misty white figures swoop down from above toward each House table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" a curly-haired ghost joyously cried as he descended down upon the Gryffindor table, coming to a halt nearby Fred and George.

"You're Nearly Headless Nick, aren't you?" Fred asked. The ghost turned to look at him.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Sir Nicholas."

"Do you think you could show us?" asked Fred. George and he had been hoping to see the ghastly cut in Nick's neck that their brother Bill had mentioned.

Nick sighed. "Alright, fine." He grabbed a fistful of hair, thus yanking his head to the side.

"Wicked!"

"You two are sick!" said a first year Gryffindor girl beside the twins named Angelina.

"Nah, we prefer to call it morbid interest," replied George.

Angelina glowered at them for a moment, then turned to Nick, deciding it best to ignore the boys. "It must have been awful, Sir Nicholas!"

"You have no idea."

**Word Count: 209**

_Yay! I'm not dead! Sorry, I've been busy and lacking inspiration. This is not my best, but at least I'm back in the swing of things. Plus, I saw Series of Unfortunately Events and Uncle Monty was the same guy who played Nick in the HP movies, so I suddenly got the inspiration to write a short fic including him in it. Comments are lurvely!_


	12. I Think You Need Some Music Therapy

**"I think you need some music therapy."**

It was early December. Nearly Christmas time. And while there were many differences between Muggles and non-Muggles, there were not so many when it came to Christmas traditions. For example, just like radio stations in the Muggle world, Wizard radio stations also liked to fill the ears of their listeners with Christmas music way earlier than they should.

Around Christmas time—that is to say, during the whole month of December, Molly Weasley found comfort and consolation in the radio. And all day today she had been doing housework and listening to the radio.

When Arthur came home, she was still listening to it.

"You look awfully tired, dear," she noted as he hung up his coat, hat, and scarf up on the coat rack at the entrance way.

"Long day at work, as usual."

"Why don't you just sit down and relax, dear."

Arthur nodded in agreement and took a seat in the ratty old armchair in front of the fire.

"I think you need some music therapy," Molly suddenly decided, pulling her wand out of her pocket. With just a flick, she turned the radio volume up and let the voice of Celestina Warbeck, who was singing one of Mrs. Weasley's favorite Christmas songs, fill the Burrow.

She didn't even notice her husband groan as she hurried off to the kitchen to prepare a supper for two.

**Word Count: 229**

_A/N: It's been a while since I posted a new chapter, I know, but for a while I just couldn't come up with anything. The well had run dry, so to speak. But finally I managed to think up of another short one-shot for those who do enjoy reading them! Sorry it's been a while! Hope you enjoyed the update and that you review!_**  
**


	13. Keep Your Distance

**"Keep Your Distance."**

With each step he took, Sirius Black could hear his mother's shrill screams of fury fading away. _From now on,_ he thought to himself, _keep your distance_.

"_If you leave, you'll never be welcomed back here again! I'll blast your picture from the tree!"_ He remembered her screaming at him as he walked out the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

But Sirius didn't care. He never planned on coming back, anyway. He was done with the Pureblood mania his parents had been so adamant about for years.

As sixteen-year-old Sirius reached the doorstep of his best friend James' house, he imagined his mother to be storming through the house to the room in which the family tree tapestry resided. As he knocked on the Potter's door, he imagined her wild eyes searching for his portrait among the others on the tree and then, finding it, pulling out her wand and blasting it away past recognition, so that only a large scorch mark remained.

When James Potter opened the door to find his best friend standing there with a bag of belongings at his feet, he let Sirius inside without even questioning why he was there.

"It's home as long as you need it to be," James assured him.

**Word Count: 209**

_A/N: I've really wanted to do a short story about the time Sirius ran away from home. I just didn't want to wait any longer for a suitable prompt. This week's prompt was fitting enough, so I found a way to make it work and got to it. Hope you enjoy this, even if it still isn't my best! As always, I appreciate feedback!_


	14. I Don't Understand

**"I don't understand."**

Finally alone in the girls' dormitory, Lily Evans let the tears flow freely. "I don't understand," she murmured to herself.

It had been a nice day up until not too long ago, when her closest friend had called her something that she would have never expected and would never forgive. An ugly word that had insulted everything she was.

And though she tried to stop thinking about it, it kept playing again and again in her mind anyway. That word; the way it flew from his lips and pierced her heart.

Why did he say it? _It could have been an accident_…No. How could someone let a word like _that_ accidentally slip from their lips? _So then it had to have been on purpose…_

He must have been corrupted by all that time he had spent with that loathsome group of people he was seen more and more with these days. The ones who always strutted around the grounds talking about their pureblood heritage and their hatred towards Muggles.

Before this year, Lily knew Severus would have never thought of such things. But this year, he had begun to change, and today…Today, he had completely changed forever. And so had Lily. She was never going to forgive him for this.

**Words: 210**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long while. For some time I was quite busy with the end of the year and all kinds of stuff, but it's summer and I've got some more time on my hands, so expect some more prompts!  
**


End file.
